


Lift-gument

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a lift isn't all it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift-gument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Scenes from a Hat' weekend Challenge.  
> My Scene was _Character A and character B are stuck in a lift together._

The grinding metal machinations of the old metal lift ground to a shuddering halt. The jarring stop threw the two occupants against each other.

“Jesus, Danny. What button did you push?” Steve grinned as he clasped his hands around Danny’s biceps and stood him upright again.

“Stop smirking at me, and for the love of all that is Holy if you sprout one more line from bad Keanu Reeves’ movies I will shoot you.” Danny stepped across the small, square enclosure and jabbed at the buttons.

“I don’t think that’s going to help.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the wall.

“Well it can’t hurt.” Danny grizzled, as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Great. No Service.”

“That’s hardly surprising, Danny, we’re in a lift.”

“Yes. Steven. We are in a lift.” Danny turned and pointed a finger at his partner. “It’s all your fault.”

“Why is it my fault?” Steve frowned.

“Because Mr. I Always Trot Down The Stairs, why did we get onto this ancient death car?”

“Because I said to?” Steve shrugged. “Your knee has been giving you trouble. Don’t deny it. I see you flexing it. I do notice things Danny.”

“I’m sorry? You don’t care about my person when there are bullets flying all around my head, you don’t think about my safety when you’re driving MY car on air around dirt mounds, but when I have to walk down stairs you’re bothered?”

“I care about you all the time.” Steve answered solemnly.

“Turn that face off, Babe.” Danny sighed, “You know damn well that I can’t stay pissed at you when you do that.”

Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and moved him a little to the side, reaching around him, Steve pressed a red button on the console. Almost immediately a bell started ringing somewhere outside the cabin.

“That was all we had to do, D.” Steve smiled and looked at his watch. “We’ll be out of here in less than five minutes.”

“Why didn’t you do that straight away?” Danny pressed his hands to his hips.

Steve shrugged, dipping his head and looking at Danny coyly through his lashes. Their ‘thing’ was new enough that sometimes he really wasn’t all that sure of his welcome.

“You weren’t worried about my knee at all were you?” Danny surmised as he stepped into Steve’s personal space.

“Well, there have been a few rumors that the lift has been jamming lately.” Steve shrugged.

“You planned this?” Danny’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline.

“I wouldn’t say planned.” Steve had the good grace to look chagrinned.

“What would you say then, Steven?”

“A happy coincidence.” Steve smiled the smile of a seven year old that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Danny walked away, Stopping at the opposite side of the car and stood for a few moments with his hands jammed in his pockets.

“So you’re going to give me the silent treatment?” Steve asked. “That’s real mature, Danny.”

“The man who deliberately got us trapped in an elevator car wants to talk about maturity?” Danny turned to face his partner.

“Point Taken.” Steve pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall.

“Oh My God.” Danny grinned, opening his arms, “Get over here and make good use of the sneaky time you’ve bought us.”

“Aye, Aye.” Steve stepped into his lovers arms with a smile.


End file.
